A high speed optical communication system may communicate information using optical signals. Optical communication systems may use a limiting amplifier to amplify a received signal to a gain level sufficient for further processing by the receiver. The limiting amplifier may need to perform offset cancellation and slice adjustment to produce a reliable input signal for subsequent signal processing. Consequently, improvements in offset cancellation and slice adjust techniques may increase performance of the limiting amplifier. Accordingly, there may be a need for improvements in such techniques in a device or network.